Karaoke
by Livia Cahill
Summary: Nem cantando Amy Cahill consegue levar sossego, coitada... Sera um plano, ou o destino de novo?
1. Iniciativas desafiadoras

**Olha, nessa fic todos estão na Inglaterra de férias, ok?**

Amy Pov

Olhei o relógio pela milésima vez, já perdendo a paciência. Quanto tempo uma pessoa leva pra colocar uma roupa e sair? Melhor, quanto tempo um _menino_ leva pra fazer isso?

Lívia também estava irritada, andando de um lado pra outro na sala. Acho que é efeito da hiperatividade. [1] A coitada parecia ter vontade de entrar no quarto do Dan e arrasta- lo logo para o karaokê.

Por que estávamos indo para um karaokê? Porque Nellie disse que ajudava a desestressar **(é assim que se escreve?). **Mas Lívia parecia normal com essa historia de cantar, com se fosse habitual. Já a nossa au pair estava toda doida, muito animada mesmo.

- Dan! Vai demorar muito? – eu gritei

- Calma, estressada. Já estou indo! – Dan começou a descer as escadas.

Lívia percebeu o _ser_ se aproximando e ajeitou a roupa. Fofo.

- Caraca, já ia dizer que ele você é filho de Afrodite. Demorando desse jeito...

- Eu sou filho de que?

- Ah, nada não. Coisa minha. – ela pareceu ter dito algo que não devia ser dito – Vamos?

Entramos no carro de Nellie. O karaokê era pertinho, mas ela disse que "andar ia estragar sua roupa". Besteira, ela estava de jeans, assim como todos no carro. De qualquer jeito, nós compensamos o atraso de Dan e chegamos bem rápido. Nellie saiu do carro fascinada, já pagando as entradas de todos.

- Ok, crianças. Deixem a veterana em paz e finjam que não me conhecem, que vai ficar tudo bem. Vocês podem se sentar naquela mesa ali, eu vou dar umas voltinhas, só não me atrapalhem, porque as entradas desse lugar são mais caras do que pagar um jantar chique, e eu não pretendo voltar aqui. —e dizendo isso, sumiu entre as pessoas.

- Então gente... vamos nos sentar? – Eu falei.

Dan Nem me ouviu, aquele mal – educado. Já estava conversando com uma garota perto do palco. Lívia parecia que ia explodir.

- Ok... é melhor a gente começar a cantar logo, antes que eu atire naquela _zinha_.

Eu ri, mas disse que não ia cantar nem que me obrigassem.

- Ah, qual é, Amy! Se você está aqui, não vai amarelar, né? Vamos, eu te mostro!

Falando isso, ela subiu no palco e pediu para cantar uma musica brasileira chamada "Do lado de Ca". Depois de uns bons minutos procurando a musica no computador, os operadores colocaram- na no telão e Lívia começou a cantar.

Se a vida às vezes dá uns dias de segundos cinzas  
>E o tempo tic taca devagar<br>Ponha o teu melhor vestido, brilha teu sorriso  
>Vem pra cá, vem pra cá<br>Se a vida muitas vezes só chuvisca, só garoa  
>E tudo não parece funcionar<br>Deixe esse problema a toa, pra ficar na boa  
>Vem pra cá...<p>

Do lado de cá, a vista é bonita  
>A maré é boa de provar<br>Do lado de cá, eu vivo tranquila  
>E o meu corpo dança sem parar<br>Do lado de cá, tem música, amigos e alguém para amar  
>Do lado de cá...<p>

A vida é agora, vê se não demora,  
>Pra recomeçar é só ter vontade de felicidade pra pular...<p>

Do lado de cá, a vista é bonita  
>A maré é boa de provar<br>Do lado de cá, eu vivo tranquila  
>E o meu corpo dança sem parar<br>Do lado de cá, tem música, amigos e alguém para amar  
>Do lado de cá... <p>

E não é que ela cantava muito bem? Desse jeito parecia fácil subir num palco em frente a tanta gente e cantar tranquilamente. É claro que eu não estava entendendo nem metade da musica: ela estava em português. Mas fazer o que? Ela tinha um ritmo bem agradável.

Foi ai que ela teve a brilhante idéia de me chamar.

- Obrigada a todos, e sinto muito pelo idioma escolhido! Agora eu gostaria de propor um desafio a uma amiga tímida que eu tenho. Amy Cahill, você pode subir aqui e cantar uma musica para nós?

Cantar? Haha! Só o que eu queria era cavar um buraco e me esconder como um avestruz. Mas infelizmente as pessoas queriam me ver cantar, e literalmente me _jogaram _para cima do palco. Lívia me passou o microfone e falou, em voz baixa: "você me agradece depois". Do que aquela louca estava falando? Eu não queria cantar!

- O-oi. – eu falei no microfone, a gagueira voltando.

O locutor pareceu perceber a minha timidez, começou a falar.

- Pelo que vejo aqui, temos uma garota muito tímida hoje! Por isso, vamos fazer o modo aleatório. Vamos escolher uma pessoa da platéia e uma musica aleatória, para que ninguém possa desistir, combinado? Então vamos ver... quem eu vou escolher... – ele ia fazendo sinal para um dos pequenos holofotes iluminarem o lugar. – Ahá, você, meu jovem! Suba ao palco!

Não deu pra ver muito bem a pessoa que ele tinha chamado, a luz dos pequenos holofotes me cegavam. Felizmente, diminuíram as luzes para que a musica começasse, e eu gelei.

Um garoto mais ou menos da minha idade estava subindo. Tinha cabelos escuros e a postura de um lorde. Quando ele levantou o rosto eu pude ver que seus olhos eram core de âmbar, e tinha um sorriso maravilhoso. Ele poderia ser descrito como lindo, mas eu conhecia uma palavra que o definia perfeitamente.

_Adorável._

**[1]: Sim, semideuses. Vocês sabem do que eu estou falando.**

**E então, leitores? O que acharam? Já estava bem obvio quem era o garoto muito antes de Amy vê- lo, mas tudo bem, eu sou clichê mesmo. E não se esqueçam: eu só continuo a fic depois de quatro reviews, entenderam? Bjs!**


	2. When You're Gone

**A continuação, finalmente!**

Ah, eu vou matar esse locutor. Começou a tocar When You're Gone, da Avril Lavigne. Ótimo, não tinha uma música pior não?

No telão dizia que eu era a primeira a cantar.

[Amy]

I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie<br>Is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<p>

Era estranho, mas quanto mais eu cantava, melhor me sentia. Eu fiquei com raiva, ódio e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Descontar tudo em Ian era muito bom.

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<br>And make it ok  
>I miss you...<p>

Agora, de verdade, eu estava brava. Estar ao lado da pessoa que me traiu, me abandonou e mentiu para mim? Aquilo não era legal. Eu podia dar um soco nele a qualquer segundo. Mas aí ele começou a cantar.

[Ian]

I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do<br>Reminds me of you  
>And the clothes you left lye on the floor<br>And they smell just like you  
>I love the things that you do<p>

Eu não faço ideia do porque, mas de repente a minha raiva sumiu. Ouvi-lo cantando não tinha preço. Eu parei de lembrar dos momentos ruins que tivemos, me concentrei nas horas boas. Ele me defendendo, me girando, o beijo na Coréia... E fiquei feliz ao lado dele, uma coisa que não acontecia há muito tempo.

[Amy e Ian]

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<br>And make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

[Ian]

We were made for each other  
>I'll keep forever<br>I know we were  
>Yeaaaahhhh<p>

[Amy]

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I do I give my heart and soul<br>I can only breathe  
>I need to feel you here with me<br>Yeaahhh...

[Amy e Ian]

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear will always get me through the day<br>And make it ok

I miss you...

**Oi povo! Então, eu recebi uns reviewa doidões pedindo que eu continuasse, porque, convenhamos, eu sou péssima em cumprir horários e sempre me atraso para publicar os capítulos. Estou aberta a mais reviews doidões sobre essa fic, hein? Eu ia colocar essa capítulo como penúltimo, mas acho que vou aumentar a fic um pouquinho, que tal? Mil beijos!**

**PS: a pedido da Larissa, o meu Tumblr é .com**


End file.
